Cyber Conversations
by imasmurf93
Summary: ONESHOT After an eventful day, Wally and Kuki are chatting online, and Kuki uses the "We Need To Talk" speech, Please R&R Telling me what you think,


_**Author's note:**_ _**Hey guys here's the new Wally/Kuki fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. I'm gonna start a Simpsons one soon so please keep peeled for that!!!!**_

I've done this as like an MSN messenger style conversation, I'm not sure why but…enjoy

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Hey You!

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Hey Kooks

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3:**_ School again tomorrow :-(

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Lol, I know, Crud or what,

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Lol, I really enjoyed today, it was so much fun!!!

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Same, who knew that so many dorks could be beaten in one day?

_Flashback_

Day's off were the best for Kuki, no school, no missions, no worrying about being captured, and more time with her crush she had for three years, Wallabee Beatles, AKA Wally, the guy of her dreams.

No matter how much he denied it, Wally enjoyed days with just Kuki, true, he hated all the girly games she played. But he enjoyed spending time with her, and whether he believed it or not, it was love.

Kuki had dragged Wally around all day: The Park-for a wussey picnic, the cinema-to watch a cruddy rainbow monkey film, the fairground- on the boring slow rides, and just walking around the streets. Her final destination was the beach, only God knew what she had planned there.

"You're gonna love this Wally!" She giggled as they walked up a cliff overlooking the beach.

They looked down; it was swarming with the KND enemies: Knightbrace, The DCFDTL, Sticky Beard, Common Cold and even the Toilenator was there.

"I heard Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb talking about a villain's day out when I sneaked past their garden the other day." Kuki whispered to Wally.

Wally chuckled an evil chuckle, Kuki knew that he couldn't resist pouncing on unknowing villains.

"Ready?" Wally whispered, clutching onto his P.O.C.K.E.T.

_Pistol_

_Or_

_Criminal_

Killer

Enough in size

To fit in a pocket,

Kuki giggled clutching onto her P.I.S.T.O.L. and nodded.

Wally counted to three (With _great _difficulty,) and they sprung up to the top of the cliff, soaking every villain in sight.

._End of flashback_

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Hehe, ummm, Wally, we have to talk…

…

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Wally? Are you there?

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Yea, sorry Kooks, about what?

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_About what happened after the beach…

_Flashback_

Running as fast as they could. Away from the soaking wet, fuming villains. Wally and Kuki eventually came to a quiet field, it was small and deserted, a beautiful river ran alongside the past, with stepping stones as the way across it.

The two fell on the ground in stitches. They were so out of breath from running, their laughter couldn't really be heard. Kuki rested her head on Wally's shoulder as she howled with laughter.

Wally put his arm around her to prevent himself from falling, not succeeding, he fell on his back as he finally got his breath back, he sighed heavily and Kuki also calming down, lay her head on Wally's stomach.

Wally messed with Kuki's hair as they chatted and joked around. Wally lifted his hand slightly in the air and Kuki grabbed it, placing her fingers between his. They sat like this for hours, talking and playing, cool and relaxed as ever.

Kuki was actually surprised that Wally hadn't jumped up with embarrassment and sat more uncomfortably at more of a distance. But she was so pleased he hadn't, she enjoyed this new contact that they had…

_End of Flashback_

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Yeah that was kinda weird huh?

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3:**_ We cannot do that again!__

_**Fighter4lyf: **_WHAT!?!?! WHY?

…

_**Fighter4lyf: **_errrrm… I mean…yeah, you're right. But..Didn't you enjoy it or something?

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Well…Yeah, I enjoyed it but…

_**Fighter4lyf:**_ BUT WHAT?

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_We're friends, that's just not the kind of things that friends do Wally

_**Fighter4lyf:**_ WELL I DON'T JUST WANNA BE FRIENDS!!

…

…

…

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_What?

_**Fighter4lyf: **_oh crud

…

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Wally? Are you there?

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Don't you know how crazy I am about you Kooks??

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_What?

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Oh come on! The rest of the team know it, half of moon base know it…

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_WALLY, TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, PLEASE!!

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Kuki! I've been in love with you like…since I met you!

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Look, Wally, I think I'm gonna go, you're freaking me out a little,

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Great,

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_What?

_**Fighter4lyf: **_This is why I was always terrified of telling you, I knew you'd just try to push me aside like this and try to forget it,

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Well Wally, my best friend has just told me he's in love with me, how did you expect me to act!?! Huh? Do you expect me to just take it in and say I LOVE YOU TOO, in that happy-go-lucky way?

…

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Well, Did you?

_**Fighter4lyf: **_NO, BUT,

…

_**Fighter4lyf:**_ I guess numbuh 2 was wrong again

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_??? Bout what?

_**Fighter4lyf: **_He told me he was certain that you liked me too, I told him how I felt about you, just to go through endless teasing and jokes, just to be heartbroken by you, thanks a lot Kuki

…

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Wally…I _do _feel that way about you

_**Fighter4lyf: **_I know you don't, I guess I'm just not the right guy for you, I know this is gonna be awkward, but can we still be friends?

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Wally

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Did you just say…?

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_yea, it just came as a shock you know,

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Errrm, yea,

…

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Sorry about yelling at you like that,

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_I know you didn't mean it, you were just upset,

_**Fighter4lyf: **_lol, that's what I love about you kooks, you…You're just so understanding,

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_ I love you too Wally,

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Sooo, Want to go for a milkshake after school or what?

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Ice cream sounds better :P

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Lol, Ice Cream it is,

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_ Goodnight,

_**Fighter4lyf: **_Talk to ya l8r Kooks,

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_Wally?

_**Fighter4lyf:**_ Yea?

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3: **_ILY xxx

_**Fighter4lyf: **_ILU2 x

_**Rainbowmonkeybabe3 has signed out**_


End file.
